I always wanted to kiss you
by LittleWhoops
Summary: A little Cophine. When Delphine broke up with her boyfriend because she loves Cosima. A little Cophine in the morning and in their usual life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm not an English speaker so I'm sorry for the mistakes (I'm sure there are a lot of them). I don't know if this is a one-shoot or if I will do more chapters, please hit reviews and tell me what you think. Oh and I don't own any characters.**

Cosima woke up with the sun coming into her bedroom. She opened her eyes and they met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes staring at her. In that moment, the events of last night cross her mind as a flashback and she couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning chérie" - the owner of the beautiful eyes said.

"Morning Delphine"- Cosima said as she bent to gave Delphine a slow kiss on her lips.

Cosima could not believe that after last night events, she was now sharing her bed with the most awesome woman she had ever met.

Las night, she was getting ready for dinner with her sisters and Kira when she realized that she had forgotten some samples that she need to check in the lab, so she decided to stopped over in the lab in her way to Sarah's.

When she arrived, she went directly to her table to got the samples but when she was taking them, she heard a noise. She decided to investigate where the noise came from, and when she was near Delphine's table, she saw her sitting on the ground with her face hid in her knees. She moved closer to her and when she did, she started hearing Delphine sobbing. She and Delphine were so close friends since the first day they met, so when she heard her crying she ran to her side and hugged her the strongest her tiny arms let her.

"Calm down sweetie, I'm here"- Cosima said as she hugged her.

Delphine didn't say anything but Cosima felt her relaxing in the embrace. They stayed like that for some time. The first who talked was Delphine.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a dinner with you sisters."

"Yeah, actually I had"- Cosima said.

"And what are you doing here?"- Delphine said as she moved away a little to watched Cosima in the eyes.

"Well… I had to picked up some samples before dinner and then I saw you crying and now we are here…"-Cosima said as she placed a lock of hair behind Delphine ear.

"Merde! You need to go with your sisters Cosima! They are probably waiting for you!"- she said as she tried to stand up. But Cosima didn't let her. She take Delphine by her hand and placed her in her lap as she said "Nop Delphine, I'm here to see if you are ok, and you are obviously not, so now we are going to sit here until you tell me what happened"

"You don't need to do this Cosima, I'm fine, seriously"- Delphine said as she stood up and went ready to go out of the lab.

Cosima stood up too and when she saw Delphine intentions of going out she put herself in front of Delphine to stopped her.

"Stay away Cosima, please. You need to go with your sisters, I'll be okay"- She said as she tried to put Cosima away, but Cosima didn't move an inch.

"Please Cosima, you need to go, I'm alright. I'm going to be ok, you really need to go. I don't know why are you here instead that with your family" she started to cry again. "At the end, I'm always alone, I'm use to it. You need to go with your family, they care about you and they are probably worried, so you need to-" she was stopped by Cosima's soft lips hitting her own. Delphine had dreamed with this, but it was so much better in the reality. Cosima's lips were the softest she had ever taste and when Cosima separated herself from her, she felt a lack of contact and she hated it.

"Wow… that was…"- Delphine said.

"A big mistake, I'm so sorry. You don't want this and I'm so sorry"- Cosima said quickly as she tried to get away from Delphine.

"What! No, it was not a mistake" She encircled Cosima waist with her arms."I actually liked it…It's ok"

"No, this is not ok. You have a boyfriend Delphine, I cannot do this…"- Cosima said as she walked away from the lab.

When Cosima arrived at Sarah's she couldn't stop thinking about that kiss with Delphine. She didn't know why she had kissed Delphine, she just want Delphine to shut up and stop crying and she did not think it twice. It's true that she had thought kissing her a lot of times, but it was not right, she had a boyfriend and Cosima didn't want to be the lover. But she didn't feel well for leaving Delphine alone in that state, so when she was going to go into Sarah's, she took her phone and sent her a quick message.

"Sarah, I'm sorry but I can't come tonight, I need to do a thing. Cos x" And then she went directly to the lab, because she knew very well Delphine and she knew that she was still in the lab working.

When she arrived, it was 11 pm and she saw Delphine working in her table, she didn't know what to say to her but as she approached, Delphine saw her and she didn't let Cosima talk.

"Cosima, hey, I'm sorry for what happened before, but you need to know something, I-"Delphine said as she stood up to face Cosima, but she was cut by Cosima.

"Hey, it's ok. I made a mistake before, I actually lied to you. I had always wanted to kiss you but you have a boyfriend and I don't want to be the lover or the one who break your relationship with him or…"Cosima was stopped by Delphine.

"That's what I want to tell you chérie, I'm no longer with Tom, he broke up with me." Delphine said as she approach Cosima.

"What! Why?"

"Wait a second…did you just said that you had always wanted to kiss me?"- Delphine said.

"I asked first Delphine"- Cosima said.

"D'accord, he broke up with me because he discovered that I did not longer love him"-Delphine said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I fall in love with another person, but I thought she didn't like me"- Delphine said with a sad smile in her face.

"That is why you were crying before?" -Cosima asked.

"Oui"- Delphine said.

"Wait a minute… She? Are you in love with a girl?"- Cosima asked anxious.

"Oui Cosima, I'm in love with a girl"- Delphine said with a bright smile.

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Don't you know it jet Cosima?"-Delphine asked.

Cosima didn't answer immediately because she wanted to heard it from Delphine lips.

"It's you Cosima! Mon dieu! I cannot believe that you didn't catch any hint…"- Delphine said with a sad look in her eyes.

Cosima slowly approached Delphine and she placed her hands in Delphine's hips and put her closer. Her lips were a few centimeters apart and they could feel each other breath.

"Of course I catch them sweaty, but I was waiting for you to say it"- Cosima said.

"Said what?"- Delphine asked playfully.

"Oh seriously?, are you going to play this game now? With my face and my lips this near?"-Cosima said as she slowly bent to put her lips closer to Delphine's.

"What game?"- Delphine said with a big smile.

"Ok, right. If you are not going to say it, I think I'm going to go..."- Cosima said playfully as she tried to leave. But when she was turning around, Delphine took her by her wrist and the next thing Cosima felt was Delphine lips in her own and the kiss was even better than the one they had shared before.

After that kiss they went to Cosima's apartment and they discovered each other during all the night.

In the morning, the first who wake up was Delphine. She turned around and when she did, she saw Cosima beautiful face soundly asleep. She could not believe that she was in the same bed with her. After all the times she had dreamed with this, she could never thought it will be so good laying down with her and saw her sleeping in nothing but her underwear. She raised her hand and touched every part of Cosima's face, she was so beautiful and she was even more when she was asleep and relaxed.

Few minutes later, Cosima woke up and found Delphine staring at her.

"Good morning chérie"- Delphine said.

"Morning Delphine"- Cosima said as she bent to gave Delphine a slow kiss on her lips.

"Umm…"Delphine said when they separated. "What do you want to do today mon amour?"

"I think that I just want to lay down here with you..." Cosima said as she give Delphine a slow kiss.

"Umm… I think I like this plan" Delphine said as she went to give another kiss to Cosima. But Cosima didn't let her and she put a finger in her lips.

"I think you need to say something first…"- Cosima said playfully.

"What are you talking about?"- Delphine said as she tried to kiss Cosima again, but she didn't let her.

"Last night issue… the thing you need to said to me?"- Cosima said.

"Oh mon dieu! You have to be joking!"

"Nop, I won't give you anymore kisses until you say what you want to say to me Delphiiine"- Cosima said with a cheeky smile.

"Non, you can't do this!"

"I think I am actually doing it…"-Cosima said as she stood up from bed and went to make breakfast.

After a few minutes, Delphine went into the kitchen and found Cosima making eggs with bacon. She moved closer to her until her front was touching Cosima's back. Delphine put her hands in Cosima's hips as she started to kiss her neck. She felt Cosima's body shiver and she could not help to smile.

"I love you" Delphine said as she continue putting kisses in Cosima's neck. Cosima turned around with a bright smile and said "What? Why did you say that?"

"Because this is what I wanted to tell you last night…"-Delphine said with a sad smile in her face. "Did you know it right?"

"Well… I though you wanted to say that you had wanted to kiss me too… as I do…"- Cosima said putting her hands around Delphine's neck. "But yeah…this is much better…"-Cosima said as she give Delphine a great kiss in her lips. "And by the way, I love you too honey." They shared a kiss.

"Umm…what do you think if we start with our plans for today?"- Delphine said as she took Cosima's hand and made her way to her room.

"Yeah… I think that is a great idea"

 **Hit review guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm thinking about making a story with more chapters. So here you have the second, I hope you like it. Remember hit reviews for ideas or whatever. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and I don't own any characters.**

* * *

They spent all morning at home laying in bed and touching each other. They only left the bed at lunch time. Cosima had some food in the fridge and they decided to cooked something together.

"Okay, now we need to put onions and…baby can you give me the flour? Delphine said as she tuned around to face Cosima.

Cosima was a little bored so she decided to cheered up the morning.

"Emm… sure. Here it is, for you honey…" Cosima said as she approach Delphine and when their lips were only a inch apart, Cosima took a handful of flour and spread it all along Delphine's face.

"Mon dieu Cosima! You are going to regret it!- Cosima ran out of the kitchen and Delphine ran behind her. Cosima was fast and she got to hid in one side of the sofa as Delphine stood in the other.

"Come on Cosima, you can't stay there forever! I'm going to catch you and then I will…"-Delphine said and at the same time she didn't take her eyes out of Cosima.

"What will you do Delphine? Something bad?"- Cosima said with a cheeky look in her eyes that made Delphine blushed.

Cosima looked around to find a way to scape from Delphine, and Delphine took that opportunity to ran to Cosima's side. Cosima was fast, but not enough and Delphine caught her. They both fall in the ground and Delphine started to tickled Cosima.

"Stop please! Delphine!"-Cosima said between laughs.

"Non cherié. I told you you were going to regret it"

"Please Delphine, please! What do I have to do?-Cosima said with a begging look.

Delphine bent and she whispered in Cosima's ear, "If you keep begging that way, you won't need to do anything cherié. I will stop because I will take you to bed"

While Delphine bitted her earlobe Cosima moaned and said "Umm… so I better keep begging…"

"Umm… I'm sure you do"- Delphine said as she gave Cosima a passionate kiss. When they felt apart Cosima smile and moved her hand to Delphine's waistband, but Delphine stopped her and she moved forward to stand up.

"Where do you think are you going Delphine?" Cosima said with a playful look in her eyes.

"Umm… to make lunch? I'm starving" Delphine said as she went to the kitchen.

Cosima could not believe that Delphine was going to left her there, all turned on, so she went to the kitchen to tried to made Delphine changed her mind.

When Cosima was in the kitchen she approached Delphine and placed her arms around her. Delphine didn't say anything but Cosima could feel her body shiver in her touch and that was a good sign. Delphine kept cooking without paying attention to her, so Cosima decided to passed though another step. She put her hand under Delphine shorts and under her panties, and she started to touch every part of Delphine, but she didn't reacted a bit so Cosima slid one finger inside her.

"Ummm… " Delphine moaned.

"Do you like it babe?" Cosima asked as she slid another finger inside her.

But then Delphine moved away of Cosima and she kept cooking.

"What is wrong Delphine?"Cosima said with a worried look.

"Nothing cherié. All is perfect" Delphine said as she put the food in the oven.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Cosima said a little angry.

"I'm not avoiding you" Delphine answered as she went to the couch.

"Okay, so if you are not avoiding me, I can lay down here with you, no?" Cosima said as she placed herself on top of Delphine. "And I can do this…"she said as she slide her hand into Delphine shorts again, but Delphine stopped her.

"Oh… Come on Delphine! Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"Cosima said a little more annoyed.

"Nothing it's wrong Cosima!" Delphine said.

"Oh yeah? So why can I not touch you like I want?" Cosima said more and more angry.

"Because you are in a sex ban" Delphine said with a playful smile.

"What! Why? You can't do this!" Cosima said very upset.

"Ooh… sure I can" Delphine said as she kiss Cosima in the cheek.

"And can I know why I am in a sex ban?" Cosima said as she started to kiss Delphine neck.

The oven alarm rang and Delphine tried to stood up but Cosima didn't let her. "Oh no sweetie, you are going nowhere util you tell me what the hell did I do to be in a sex ban"

"If you allow me to go to the kitchen, I will show you" Delphine said as she stood up and went to the kitchen. While Delphine turned off the oven, Cosima was sitting in the sofa with her back to Delphine thinking about what could she possibly had done to upset Delphine. Suddenly Cosima felt how her face was all covered by flour and Delphine was laughing behind her.

"Oh my god! Delphinee! What the hell?" Cosima said trying to look upset.

"That, is the reason you have a sex ban" Delphine said trying to look serious but she couldn't help but laugh.

"For that?! Are you serious?" Cosima said as she smiled to Delphine.

"I told you, you were going to regret it" Delphine said.

"Ohh…yeah I absolutely regret it" Cosima said as she approach Delphine until they were only separated by a few centimeters.

"Yeah?Are you sure?" Delphine said forgetting about the flour bag she had in her hands.

"Umm… actually…nope, I don't regret anything!" she said at the same time she put her hand inside the flour bag and threw a big handful to Delphine face.

"Cosima! Again? Seriously?!" She looked so upset and it made Cosima worry a little.

"Babe I'm sorry…I was not trying to upset you, I only wanted-" She was cut by flour falling all over her body.

"Now, we are even" Delphine said as she watched Cosima all covered by flour.

"Ohh…that was very rude Doctor Cormier… I don't think you should treat your patients like that" Cosima said as she approach Delphine and kiss her soundly in the lips. "Even more, a patient who knows how to give you the pleasure that I do" she whispered in Delphine ear as she bit her earlobe and Delphine slip her hand below Cosima's shirt and started to massage her breasts.

"So…I'm not more in a sex ban?" Cosima said playfully.

"Umm… I don't think so, cherié" Delphine said and took Cosima to the bathroom.

"Wait a minute, what about the food you made?" Cosima said.

"Umm… I think we can wait until dinner, no? And also, I think you need a shower before doing anything else. Don't you think?" Delphine said as went to the bathroom taking off all her clothes in the way.

"Yeah, I think so" Cosima said as she followed Delphine with a bright smile in her face.

* * *

 **Hit reviews guys! Happy summer!**


End file.
